Megan Harper
| birth_place = Hammersmith, London, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Anaheim, California, United States | family = | spouce = | billed = | trainer = Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy Keelan Cetinich | website= | debut = January 2017 | retired = }} Megan Ashley Harper '''(born March 13, 1993) is a British professional wrestler, model, actress and singer currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling. She performs on the Empire brand under the ring name '''Megan Raine '''where she is the current EAW Specialists Champion in her first reign. Her professional wrestling training began in December 2015 at the age of 22. She signed an EAW contract in January 2017, immediately starting on the Empire brand. Early Life Harper was born and raised in West London's Hammersmith District. Her parents are Olivia Harper, a high school math teacher, and Clyde Harper, a bank manager. She has one older sister, Sienna Harper, who is aged 26, and one younger brother, Quincy Harper, who is aged 22. Her mother is British, and her father is Irish. Megan Harper was always fascinated with wrestling, modelling and acting growing up. She started taking weekly acting classes at Act Drama at age 9, and began to do amateur modelling at age 14. Harper landed her first official movie role at age 10. She never took wrestling training growing up as she was unable to find qualified schools where she lived. Upon graduating from West London Free School, Harper continued to pursue her acting and modelling careers. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career (2015 - 2016) Megan Harper began her professional wrestling training at the Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy in Brisbane, Australia under the tuition of head trainer and then-boyfriend, Keelan Cetinich. She began to pick up the sport in quick fashion, learning the art of Strong Style and submission-based wrestling in just over a year's time. Arnold B. Have, the other head trainer at BPWA, described Harper as "athletically gifted". After attending a tryout for EAW in December 2016, she came up successful and signed a contract to compete on the Empire brand on January 2 2017. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017) First Run, Personal Issues & Release (2017) ''' Megan Harper, now using the ring name '''Megan Raine, debuted as a face on January 12, being successful in her debut match. After only four short weeks, Megan Raine main evented Empire for the first time on February 9 in a tag team match, which unfortunately resulted in a loss. In late-February, Megan Raine started getting tormented by Madison Kaline and Brody Sparks of The Coven, teasing her that her boyfriend at the time Keelan Cetinich cheated on her with Madison. The two competed in multiple tag team matches against one another, in where the two would continue to pick up wins over the other. At Malicious Intentions, Raine entered at #10 in the 25-woman Grand Rampage match, but was eliminated by Kendra Shamez. Following this, her feud with Madison Kaline continued. It was later revealed on an episode of Sunday Night Voltage that Keelan Cetinich really did cheat on Raine for Kaline. Megan Raine appeared on that Voltage episode to clear the air with Keelan Cetinich and to try and let bygones be bygones, but attacked him instead, turning heel for the first time in her career. Megan Raine started losing multiple matches as she was unable to separate her personal life with her wrestling career. In an attempt to finally move on from it all, Raine competed against Madison Kaline in a Last Woman Standing match at Terminus, which however resulted in Kaline winning the match. On June 2, 2017, Megan Raine announced that she would leave EAW due to personal stress, with no indication on if she would return. Return to EAW (2017) On the September 14th edition of Empire, Megan Raine made her surprise return alongside Sydney St. Clair, who was making her on-screen debut. Empire General Manager Tarah Nova announced that the two would team up to face Daisy Thrash & Revy at Manifest Destiny, which resulted in a victory for Raine and Clair. Over the next number of weeks, Raine and St. Clair would find themselves on the opposite ends of each other's matches. Both women would pick up a victory over one another before being invited to peer mediation by Flannery McCoy, in which she revealed that the two would compete in two separate Triple Threat matches, and in one of them the two must be handcuffed to one another. On the November 9th edition of Empire, Raine was defeated by April Song in a Triple Threat Contender's match for the EAW Specialists Championship while she was handcuffed to Sydney St. Clair. With more antics that followed in the next couple of weeks, it was announced that Raine would challenge St. Clair to a singles match at Bloodletter, where the winner would become the number one contender to the EAW Specialists Championship. On December 10th at the Bloodletter event, Megan Raine would defeat Sydney St. Clair to become the number one contender to the EAW Specialists Championship. On the December 14 edition of Empire, Raine would defeat Mallory Wilde in singles competition. The following week, Raine appeared to have begun an on-screen relationship with EAW Chairman Mr. DEDEDE. The same night, Raine would team up with Astraea Jordan to defeat Consuela Rose Ava and Aria Jaxon in tag team action. EAW Specialist's Champion (2018 - present) At King of Elite (2018), Megan Raine successfully defeated Consuela Rose Ava to become the EAW Specialists Champion. Other Media In February of 2012, Megan Harper signed with Elite Model Management. She has been featured on the cover of GQ magazine twice and the cover of Vogue once, just to name a couple. In October of 2014, Harper became a Victoria's Secret Angel, and was featured on that year's Victoria's Secret Runway Show. Harper has also designed a fashion collection for DKNY. Her DKNY capsule collection featured a variety of casual street style items ranging from beanie hats, leather jackets and sneakers. DKNY described the collection as "mostly unisex". The collection was released in February 2015. On April 3 2015, Harper released an EP titled "Broken Mirrors" which featured four songs. A music video was released for the song "Bedside Manner" on April 17 2015 on YouTube, and reached one million views in its first three days. After leaving EAW in June 2017, Harper released her own perfume called "Rainefall" by Megan Harper. Filmography Film Television Music Videos Video Games Cameos as Herself Personal Life Megan Harper currently resides in Anaheim, California, after previously residing in Hollywood Hills. Harper is able to speak fluent Spanish from taking lessons after graduating from high school. She enjoys video games, having owning a very large video game collection over all generations of consoles. Her current residency in Anaheim has a room dedicated to her love of gaming. Harper is also a big worldwide sports fan, citing the Los Angeles Lakers, Liverpool F.C. and Brisbane Lions as her favourite teams. Harper began dating Keelan Cetinich in May 2014 after meeting him during a holiday in Australia. Cetinich began to help her pursue her dream of professional wrestling, and she became the first ever graduate of Keelan Cetinich's wrestling school, Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy. In April 2017, the couple broke up after almost three years of being together. Megan Harper is currently single, although rumours are currently circulating that she is romantically linked with EAW Chairman, Mr. DEDEDE. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Destiny Calls ''(Omoplata Crossface) * ''Heavy Raine ''(Small Package Driver) * ''The Snapshot ''(Running knee strike to an opponent's head/back of the head) * ''D.T.F. (Down to Flapjack) ''(Flapjack) '''Signature Moves' * Moonsault * One Hit Wonder ''(Springboard Forearm Smash) * ''Project Runway ''(Running Bronco Buster) '''Nicknames' * "The Queen of Hammersmith" * "The Storm" Managers * Keelan Cetinich Wrestlers Managed * Keelan Cetinich Entrance Themes * "Talk That Talk" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z (January 2017 - April 2017) * "OG Bobby Johnson" by Que (April 2017 - June 2017) * "Studio" by ScHoolboy Q feat. BJ The Chicago Kid (September 2017 - present) Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'Elite Answers Wrestling:' **EAW Specialists Championship (1 time, current)